¿El primer beso?
by Luke Hibiki
Summary: Daxter está un poquito borracho, y eso le hace decir comentarios que a Tess no le agradaron mucho. Al final, una disculpa y otra cosa arreglaron el asunto. Ah, y Jak estaba con ellos. Calificado "T" porque de vez en cuando, hay palabras que...bueno. Si lo sé, soy malo para estos resúmenes.


Aclaro algo antes de empezar, soy de México pero cuando conocí la saga de J&D, los juegos venían doblados en castellano, por lo que puede que de vez en cuando se encuentren una que otra palabra que suene como si fuese española.

* * *

Hace más de un año que no subí nada, ja, ¿pensaron que había muerto o algo?...pues no :D  
Últimamente he estado escribiendo fics, y este amigos/as, es uno de ellos.  
El primero de videojuegos.  
En ocasiones se encontrarán con notas mías, que vendrán representadas** (**así**).  
**En fin, Jak and Daxter pertenece a la empresa que rompió el corazón de muchos fans al no continuar con la saga pero, bue, pertenece a Naughty Doge, digo Dog.

**"¿El primer beso?"**

Jak, Daxter y Tess se encontraban en el "Naughty Ottsel" (ya saben, el bar que antes pertenecía a Krew, y que dejo en inglés porque traducido suena…bueno…algo pervert…).  
Estaban platicando amenamente sobre todas las aventuras que hasta hoy habían tenido.  
Ambos chicos habían bebido un poco (ya saben, bebido B-E-E-R), una sorpresa pues, Jak nunca lo hacía pero Daxter…bueno, el tipo éste es otra historia, y por su parte, ella no había bebido nada.  
De repente, Daxter comentó algo que, bueno, a Tess ahora transformada en ottsel, no le agrado mucho.

"¡Oh tío! ¿recuerdas aquella vez que ayudamos a la geóloga esa con las topoardillas?, quizá en el momento no lo dije pero, ¡estaba guapa la chica!"

"¡Ha!, ¡ni aunque le hubieras dicho eso te habría hecho caso Dax!" - contestó Jak, burlándose del pobre ottsel.

"¡Eh!, ¿pero qué dices tío?, tú bien sabes que las chicas no se resisten al encanto del  
"relámpago naranja" (Alías: ¡Sasasing!, claro, no olvidemos a nuestro amigo sasasing).

"Pff claro, como digas."

"El hecho de que no tuviese suerte con Keira no fue un _factor_ para tampoco tener suerte con ella." – reclamó la bola de pelos naranja, Daxter.

"Dax…haz cuentas amigo, ottsel + (más) chica 'humana', ¿qué da como resultado?" – preguntó Jak, con una expresión aún burlona.

"Am… pues…unos hijos no muy adorables, supongo" – contestó algo dudoso Daxter mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos…unos no muy lindos.

"Vaaale, no me refería a eso Dax." – dijo Jak mientras miraba como su amigo divagaba en otro mundo. Aunque Jak no se refiriera a eso, en parte, Daxter tenía razón, muy, muy poca razón. ¿Qué pasaría si algún día decidían demostrar su "amor" el uno por el otro?

"Mira Dax" – continuó Jak – "aparte de, bueno, _eso_, ¿qué pensaría la sociedad si algún día los viesen caminando juntos de la mano, a ti y a la tipa geóloga aquella?, lo más común sería que pensasen que ella es una amante de la zoofilia (okay, esto se está yendo a otros extremos, dejaré estas referencias aquí) y que tú, bueno, honestamente, no sé qué pensarían de ti."

"Hmm, quizá pensarían en que soy un tipo con suerte, ¿no lo crees?" – soltó Daxter mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza de su copa, que aún tenía poco menos de la mitad de liquido.

"Ya, claro Dax lo que digas." - dijo Jak sin muchos ánimos de seguir con esa conversación.

"Eh tío, ¿y qué hay de Ashelin?...¿hubiera funcionado con ella?..."

"Pfft, Dax, casi te puedo asegurar que te rechazó desde el momento en que se conocieron."

"Valee, quizá no jugué bien mis cartas ese día pero-

"¿Bromeas?, ¡si no le hubiese dicho que Torn nos envió, probablemente te hubiese disparado con su arma ahí mismo!" – interrumpió Jak mientras recordaba aquel momento cuando ambos conocieron a la hija del Barón.

"Pff, pues ella no sabe de lo que se pierde. – habló Dax mientras hacía el mismo gesto corporal que cuando le dijo eso a Keira, cuando intento "ligar" con ella 2 años atrás. - "Si no me hubiese negado una cita, podría haber vivido una '_party hard' _".

En silencio, Tess observaba como ambos chicos conversaban entre ellos, casi ignorando su presencia.  
Bueno, "casi" era poco, prácticamente se habían olvidado de ella. Inclusive si estaba sentada a un lado de Daxter (bueno, ¿qué esperaban?, es raro lo que el alcohol te hace).

Pero algo que dijo Daxter (de nuevo) le hizo tomar cartas en el asunto…

"Tío, ayer mire a un chica paseándose por aquí, y era de esas que tienen buenos _atributos_…"

"¡Daxter!" – gritó Tess para llamar la atención de su "_novio_".

"¿Huh? – emitió el ottsel.

"Dime, ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices '_atributos'_?" – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Obviamente ella sabía a qué se refería con esa palabra, pero quería que él lo dijese para así poder confrontarlo.

"Pues querida, tú deberías saberlo bien…" – dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia abajo, concretamente hacia los pechos de la ottsel.

Ella atinó a taparse los pechos cruzando sus brazos sobre ellos, mientras en su cara aparecía un pequeño sonrojo. Ya antes el tipo lo había hecho, el mirarla en esa parte de su cuerpo, pero bueno, antes cuando recién se conocieron, el acto fue de cierta manera "inocente".  
Ahora, con un Daxter borracho, la cosa no era tan linda.

Daxter por su parte, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, le había parecido graciosa la acción de Tess. Jak solo miraba desde su asiento, que estaba enfrente al de su amigo. La pareja que tenía delante de él le hizo recordar a su relación con Keira. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, en su relación Keira era la que aportaba los "comentarios" de ese _tipo_.

"¡Vale!" – dijo, bueno, gritó Tess - "Ahora dime, ¿a qué viene tu gusto de tener varias chicas?".

"Pues verás bombón, ¿no te parece que soy _demasiado _bueno como para solo tener a una lindura a mis pies?" – soltó Daxter, a la vez que sonaba algo engreído.

"Ah, ya veo" – murmuró Tess sonando algo molesta por el comentario.

"Es más, ¿saben qué?, ahora mismo saldré a conquistar a alguien, ¡a alguien linda!" – concluyó el ottsel a su vez que acababa con el liquido de su copa.

Ella no estaba segura si era el alcohol el que estaba hablando en ese momento o si en serio era Daxter. Bueno, generalmente así solía ser la actitud de él, bromeando de vez en cuando (siempre), y mayormente hablando con palabras algo subidas de tono – "_Debe ser porque está borracho_" – pensó Tess mientras veía de reojo al chico.

Daxter se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la puerta listo para salir, cuando una oración dicha por la chica lo detuvo en seco.

"Pues si así lo quieres Dax, bien, lo mejor sería que termináramos."

Daxter se giró para encarar a la chica.

"¿P-pero qué dices? ¿qué estás diciendo mi querida '_Tessie-poo_'?" - preguntó Daxter mientras utilizaba ese apodo tan especial para ella.

Tess no se creía lo que había dicho, en este caso sus…am… ¿celos?, si eso, sus celos habían hablado por ella. Claro que ella admiraba y quería al ottsel, ya antes lo había demostrado, al igual que él había demostrado su amor por ella (no de la misma manera, pero ustedes entienden).

Es solo que estaba un poco molesta por el hecho de que Dax hablará tan tranquilamente sobre tener más relaciones cuando en ese momento ya estaba en una con ella.

"S-si, lo que escuchaste Daxter." – dijo aún dudosa y sin saber que más decir.

"¿P-pe-pero por qué?" – reclamó algo estupefacto.

"Okay…creo que esto no es de mi incumbencia chicos…em, los veo después" – dijo Jak sintiéndose algo incómodo, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y salía del local para dejar a los amantes solos.

Ahora, había dos ottsel's mirándose, uno al otro, uno con cara de _"¿qué rayos está pasando?"_  
y la otra con cara de _"rayos, ¿qué se supone que diga ahora?". _

"¿Tess?... ¿por qué quieres romper conmigo?" – fueron las palabras algo dolidas del chico. Su comportamiento ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora estaba de un humor serio.

"B-bueno…pues…" – la mente de la chica intentaba carburar algo "creíble" que decirle a su novio. Cierto era que si respondía que la razón eran los celos de verlo con alguien más, lo único que conseguiría sería volver más presumido aún al tipo.

"¿_Tessie, _por qu_-_

"¿Por qué Daxter?" - lo interrumpió Tess – "¿por qué dices esas cosas sobre salir con alguien más?..."

Dax la miró sorprendido, ¿tenía miedo?, no eso no podía ser, ¿estaba enojada por sus comentarios sobre los _atributos _de la chica aquella?, no tampoco podía ser eso…  
-"_¿está…celosa?"- _pensó mientras analizaba como podía la pregunta de _su_ chica.

"Am, _Tessie_…dime, ¿estás celosa cariño?" – tal parecía que el alcohol hacía que el tipo hiciese preguntas directas, más de lo normal.

"¡¿Q-qué?!...¿c-cómo s-se t-te ocurre esso?" – decía Tess mientras tartamudeaba un poco (mucho) en el acto.

"Anda Tessie dime, ¿estás celosa cariño?" – Dax comenzó a caminar en dirección a los asientos donde se encontraba hace unos minutos, llego a ellos y se sentó al lado de Tess. Mientras que ella lo veía sentarse, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa.  
Vio como el chico seguía aún mirándola a la cara en busca de la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

Ella solo suspiró a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para hablar, aunque aún no sabía qué era lo que diría exactamente.  
Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para comenzar…

"Awww Tess, no tienes porque estar celosa cariño" – comentó Daxter a la vez que colocaba uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

Ella, al pasar pocos segundos, retiró la mano del chico - "No, Daxter lindo escu-

"No Tessie¸_tú _escucha" – le interrumpió de nuevo – "b-bueno…este…p…perdón…ya, lo dije."

Tess lo miró sorprendida, Daxter no era el tipo de tío que si se equivocaba, se disculpaba, es más, no era el tipo de persona que admitía haberse equivocado en primer lugar.  
A su vez, él la observaba, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" – preguntó.

"Bueno…supongo que si estás enojada debe ser por algo que dije mientras platicaba con Jak…creo" – respondió Dax, mientras se rascaba la frente con un dedo, mismo dedo que hacía unos momentos, tenía ubicado en los labios de Tess.

Bueno…¿es en serio?...una de las pocas veces que este sujeto se disculpa…y ¿ni siquiera sabe el por qué? (*_**facepalm**_ nivel ottsel*).  
En la cara de Tess, lentamente se comenzó a formar una pequeña sonrisa, no podía evitarlo, quería a Daxter, sin importan cuan mentiroso fuese respecto a otras aventuras, cuan boca floja podía llegar a ser de vez en cuando y claro, sin importan cuan mujeriego podía ser.

Lo miró a los ojos mientras preparaba sus próximas palabras a decir.

"Espero que sepas Dax, que ahora mismo estás borracho, y debe ser por eso que te estás-

"No, no, no no no, Tessie linda, no estoy _así_ de borracho como para no saber que estoy haciendo."

"¿Seguro?" – cuestionó Tess.

"Segurin." – replicó Dax a la vez que se acercaba a Tess para darle un pequeño beso en los 'labios'.  
Más justo antes de completar su tarea…

"Eh Dax tío, ¿están mejor las cosas entre- wow." – Jak entró mientras preguntaba dando un solo paso en el bar, pero se calló mientras era observado por dos pares de ojos que parecían algo molestos.

"Vale, iré a visitar a Keira al taller." - manifestó Jak mientras daba el mismo paso que tenía dentro del local hacía afuera.

Se podría tomar como una especie de venganza por parte de Jak.  
Daxter siempre había arruinado sus chances de besarse con Keira.  
De hecho, Jak nunca se había ido, estuvo fuera del local todo el tiempo, dando vueltas de aquí hacia allá.  
Estaba al pendiente de que nada se saliese de "control", y cuando no escucho ninguna voz dentro del local, pensó que la pequeña disputa entre los ottsel's se había remediado…fue una venganza hecha inconscientemente, por así decirlo.

"Vaya, no puedo creer que Jak hic-

Dax no alcanzó a terminar su oración gracias a los labios de la chica que se habían posado sobre los suyos. Tess aprovechó el momento de distracción de Daxter para, rápidamente, tomar su rostro con ambas manos y depositar un beso en su boca.

Suave.  
Cálido.  
Acogedor.  
Así se sintió.

Era al parecer su primer beso con Tess, fue algo rápido y muy 'lindo' a pesar de la "viva" personalidad de ambos (pervertida, pues), a pesar de eso, el beso fue muy tranquilo.

Se separaron y ambos sonrieron.  
En ese mismo instante, Dax comenzó a sentir un poco de sueño.  
Al fin, el alcohol cobraba sus facturas, y decidió cobrarlas de tal manera que el chico empezaba a sentirse cansado.

Fue así como cayo dormido casi en los brazos de Tess.  
Casi porque cuando comenzó a bajar la cabeza, ella aún tenía sus manos sobre su rostro. Así que cuando notó que Daxter comenzaba a deslizarse de su agarre, decidió abrazarlo, para evitar que durmiera en la superficie dura de la mesa (y que mejor que colocar la cabeza de tu novio en tu pecho).

Fue así como Tess, recargada sobre el asiento, mientras que tocaba suavemente la nariz del chico, se quedo ahí a esperar hasta que el chico despertase, esperando para ver si él estaba "dispuesto" a seguir con aquel pequeño beso que habían tenido.

**Fin.**

* * *

Al fin.  
Termine un fic.  
Después de mucho quemarme la cabeza, di con un final un poco "decente" al menos para este fic.

Cabe mencionar que es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre Jak and Daxter (sería sobre Daxter y Tess, de hecho) así que espero haberme acercado tan siquiera un poco a las personalidades de los tres personajes como se muestran en el videojuego. X3

Me jure a mi mismo que no haría del fic algo romántico, me jure que sería un fic "macho".  
Pero al parecer, mi pasado escribiendo fics románticos de Ranma ½ me ganó. ):

Agradecería que me dijesen que piensan, ya que así mejoraré en un futuro y esas cosas xD  
En fin, espero y haya sido del agrado de todos.  
¡Nos vemos…er…cuando se me ocurra otra cosa! XD  
**  
Yours Truly:**

Lucky Hibiki


End file.
